La vida o la junventud
by Auru24
Summary: Soy solo una pequeña artista en este mundo, porque me atacas de esa forma tan salvaje y codiciada? Dime tus motivos por favor, y aunque sea dime que me amas, mientras acaricias mi cuerpo...


La vida o la juventud…

Eran muchas preguntas muy simples pero sin respuestas como…

Como paso esto?

Por que lo hice?

Que debería de hacer?

Por que sucedió esto?

Pero sabía que esto no era malo… Era algo hermoso, pero por que el no me respondía nada cuando se lo dije?...

…..

Flash back…. (Largo)

Ya era otro año de escuela, solo un año más y me iré a la universidad, donde podre dar mi arte al mundo y tener un propósito en la vida…

Ya entraba al salón donde estaban las mismas personas de siempre mis amigas, mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me comprende y mi mejor amigo Edward, es un nombre muy lindo para mi gusto, pero… No es que me guste tampoco, además no me habla mucho de su vida, es demasiado callado conmigo, pero decía que le caia bien eso me servía mucho, y yo claro le respondía con una sonrisa…

Aunque era muy callado, yo le conversaba mucho, me pregunto si no se cansa de mi, espero que no por que el me cae muy bien…

Yo, me llamo Marianne, soy solo una pequeña artista que espera convertirse muy pronto en reconocida, pero la espera es eterna, mientras solo soy reconocida en el salón como "la chica arte", por que desde que me han conocido en primaria he estado dibujando todo el tiempo…

"Si que dibujas muy bien", me dijo una chica en 6to grado de primaria con sonrisa eterna, era preciosa, tenia los cabellos de una princesa y los ojos escondidos detrás de unos cristales, pero era muy dulce y a la vista muy inteligente, su nombre? Arabella, decía llamarse…

"Guau, como me gustaría dibujar como tu me ensañarías?", me dijo un niño algo común, pero muy extraño a la vez por que ya lo había observado desde hace un tiempo, y nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra, a nadie! Por que seria la primera? Por el don que tengo? O por que se intereso solo en mi cara que estaba llena de pintura de muchos colores…

Ya después de un tiempo me hice amiga de esas 2 personas llamadas Arabella y Edward, parecían muy amigables, nunca había conocido a alguien así, será por que nunca conocí a alguien de frente, como nunca conocí a mis padres, si soy una huérfana, pero nunca me sentí sola, sentí que 2 personas me acompañaban a mi lado, y ahora tengo a 4…

Pero, ya estoy en 5to de secundaria, si termino este año me iré a la universidad, rápidamente, y conseguiré lo que mas quiero en mi vida…

Ya preparada para este año, me encontraba con mis amigas de siempre, compartíamos todo lo que nos pasaba, las acciones, los sentimientos, los secretos y hasta algunas veces los pensamientos mas profundo que pasaban por nuestra cabeza…

Pero lo que me gustaría saber, mas sobre alguien en especial, ósea Edward…

Bueno mis materias no son tan difíciles, ni tan fáciles, eran perfectas para mi, mi materia favorita? Pues como no hay arte me gusta la música, toco la flauta, su sonido es muy hermoso, igual que el violín aunque es mucho mas difícil de tocar que la flauta, pero bueno al clase de música es muy entretenida, aunque no estén mis amigas , por que ellas eligieron Danza, me quedo con Edward el toca la guitarra, y es el mejor de la clase…

Bueno que estoy hablando demasiado, solo espero no aburrirles tanto con mis palabras…

Ustedes pensaran, que a mi me gusta el, pero en realidad no estoy segura, muchas de mis amigas me dicen que debería de declararme antes de lo sepa de otra manera, pero aun les digo que no me gusta…

Aunque se que ellas no se lo tragan ni por un momento, esta bien mientras el no se entere…

Bueno sigamos con la realidad…

…

Ya un día llegando al colegio la primera hora era clase de arte, y pues siempre esperábamos al profesor media hora antes, como a las 7 y media, para empezar más temprano

El profesor aun no había llegado, y estaban afinando guitarras, vi alrededor, y mis amigas ya habían subido a la sala de Danza, volví a mirar y no estaba Edward, le pregunte a uno de sus amigos si lo había visto, pero me dijo que no…

Era algo extraño, el siempre llegaba temprano antes que todos, Ummm… que le habrá pasado…

En ese momento llego el profesor y empezó la clase…

Aun seguía preocupada por el, pero espero que este bien, el nunca falta al colegio y siempre llega temprano, no es normal que no venga por cualquier cosa, será algo serio? Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo a Edward…

Después pasada la clase, mis amigas volvieron y empezamos a hablar…

"Hey, mari!"

"Que pasa?"

"Haz visto hoy a Edward? No lo he visto por ninguna parte…"

"Pues, no parece que no va a venir, debe estar enfermo o le habrá pasado algo importante"…

"Ahhh…. Bueno como es el chico que te gusta me preguntaba si sabias algo de el…"

"E-El no me gusta, no hables tonterías!"

"Si claro como digas"…

Me habré ruborizado? Tal vez si o tal vez no...

Ya después de haber pasado las clases, era hora de irse a casa, aun preocupada, tenia que ir a comprar unos lienzos y pinturas, para poder practicar y pasar el rato…

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y había llegado a mi casa, bueno a mi pequeño departamento…

Me saque la ropa, y me fui a la ducha, el agua curaría todas mis heridas de preocupación, se sentía tan bien que me quería quedar así por siempre…

Ya después de una buena ducha tome la toalla, me cambie y empecé a pintar…

Era… era…una mujer, echada en una cama, despertando por la mañana de sol…

Pero esa mujer se parecía mucho….. A mi?

Pero por que la dibujaría así… Por que me dibujaría a mi, nunca lo había hecho…

Pero bueno así es el arte, extraño y abstracto en la mente…

Ya un poco cansada, empecé a comer un pequeño tazón de cereal con leche, prendí el televisor, y eran las noticias de la madrugada…

"_Hoy, la policía encontró a una familia completa muerta en su propia casa, familia de 4 personas, muertos 3, sobrevivientes 1, el hijo mayor de la familia, el asesino fue encontrado también muerto, el chico de dicha familia no esta en custodia alguna, no tenia otro familiar….."_

Que horrible, quien habrá sido el chico que sobrevivió de dicho ataque? Ummm….

Me gustaría saberlo pero tengo mucho sueño mejor me voy a dormir, será mejor que descanse…

El televisor aun seguía prendido…

"_El chico fue identificado como Edward Alton de 16 años de edad, parece que se las va a arreglar solo sin un familia , si usted lo reconoce por favor llamar a los teléfonos…"_

Ya era de mañana, tenía que despertar, es sábado pero aun, tengo trabajo…

Tengo que vender mis pinturas, para poder sobrevivir, bueno no debo de ser tan exagerada a veces…

Ya había recogido todas mis pinturas nuevas, y salía a la tienda de ventas, de una amiga mía…

"Ya llegue!"

"Marianne! Ven apúrate ten este espacio para ti!"

"Ah, muchas gracias Ana!"

"No importa, tu eres una amiga muy querida"

Ana es una buena persona, se preocupa por mí, aunque ya le he dicho que no lo haga todo el tiempo, ya estoy un poco más grande que antes…

Bueno ya había ordenado todo lo necesario para que los compradores vean todo mi arte…

Los compradores que venían a estas tiendas, eran muy adinerados, y pues casi siempre compraban mis pinturas, así sobrevivo!

Voltee a ver si habían llegado clientes, y se aproximaba un hombre…

Algo extraño, con un sombrero alto, un cerquillo muy grande y el pelo muy largo, con un bastón que parecía de plata, y a su costado un mayordomo de lo más refinado que se podía encontrar…

El hombre vio mi espacio de arte, y se intereso mucho en al pintura de mi retrato si así la puedo llamar…

Aunque no se le notaban los ojos, parecía muy asombrado por aquella pintura…

"Dime tu la hiciste no?"

"Ah, yo si!"

"Tienes un gran talento, eres una niña muy talentosa, se nota con solo mirarte a la cara, dime como se llama?"

El nombre! Se me había olvidado de ponerle nombre… Bueno tendré que ser sincera

"Ah, pues yo aun no le he puesto nombre, nos e me ha ocurrido, lo siento mucho"

"No te debes de disculpar, yo le pondría… La mañana de mi futuro…"

"Ah? Pero pro que lo dice?"

"Bueno tu solo espera y ya veras, jejeje, te comprare este cuadro, Ashton dale 1000 dólares a la señorita!"

"M-M-Mil dólares! No se debe pasar tanto, no es necesario, es demasiado dinero, no me debe de dar tanto, lo he hecho en un rato, no vale casi nada…"

"No digas eso, que honesta eres chiquilla, Ashton dale 2000 dólares ahora!"

"D-D-D-D-DOS MIL DOLARES! No es necesario que me de ese dinero, señor…"

"Créeme los necesitaras para su felicidad…"

"Ah? Que dijo yo…"

"Bueno lo siento ya me tengo que ir, ya vendré por mas de tus pinturas"

"Si, muchas gracias…"

El extraño hombre se marcho, se llevo el cuadro y me quede con los 2000 dólares, pero a que se refería?


End file.
